


Experiments

by pesca7



Series: Kinks exploration (Uni!AU) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 人類總得有一點實驗精神。





	Experiments

指尖輕柔地搔刮著劉基賢的上顎，酥麻又幾近誘發咳嗽的刺激令他皺起了眉。腿間的陽物同時被不緊不慢地套弄著，慾火在他失神之間早已悄悄地燒紅了他一身的皮膚。

他閉著眼睛，討好地伸舌舔弄嘴巴裡的修長指節；維持張開嘴巴的姿勢並不是很舒服，唾液自嘴角流出來的感覺髒黏得可以，但劉基賢的潔癖早已被情慾吞噬。

他的腦海化成緩慢地冒著泡的沼澤，理智的吶喊被泥濘包覆，沉落至思緒的最底層。自己皺著眉、被李玟爀的雙手取悅著，討好地舔舐對方手指的樣子看起來一定凌亂又色情；雖然他高傲的自尊心不允許自己如此任由別人把玩，但因為對方是李玟爀，內心最柔軟的部分便悄悄地取得了身體的控制權。

這明明跟他們平常的性愛都不盡相同：他們一般享受的是更直接更痛快的官能刺激，如今李玟爀只集中玩弄他的上顎與陽物，緩慢地燃燒至全身的快感卻令劉基賢更難耐。本能地閉上的眼睛令李玟爀的每個動作都帶來比平常強烈百倍的刺激，那人的指腹是如何輕搔他的齒間、那隻大手是如何讓包皮摩擦龜頭的邊緣，劉基賢都能一一清楚感受。露骨的刺激像是一球一球煙火一樣在他身上綻放，就著含住李玟爀兩根手指的狀態，劉基賢還是忍不住發出小聲的嗚咽。

他墜進快感交織而成的網，高潮前反射性地握住李玟爀蓋在他下體的手腕已經說不上是想要停止還是更多。李玟爀的大掌緊緊地握住他的根部，往上移動直至用手心包覆龜頭為止，然後指尖逗弄著包皮輕輕摩擦一圈——熟知劉基賢喜好的手淫舒服到令他連腳趾都蜷縮起來。加上口腔內耐性十足的挑逗，劉基賢最後還是被對方輕易玩得呻吟著射精。

高潮的感覺比平常都要強烈，射精的時間也好像比平常久了點。李玟爀用手幫他套弄著莖身，確認他全都射出來後又讓他靠著自己喘氣回神。那人用面紙清理完自己手心和劉基賢腿間的黏膩後，又抽了另一張面紙仔細地擦去劉基賢臉上的唾液和汗水。

「很舒服？」

劉基賢閉著眼睛感受對方落在自己臉頰上的親吻，遲疑地點了點頭。是很爽沒錯；李玟爀每次看到亂七八糟的新體位、新玩法就想要扯著自己嘗試，自己嘴上總說不要，但他不得不承認每次跟李玟爀嘗試完這些新的小把戲後，自己都是舒服得差不多要哭出來。

只是這次……劉基賢用自己的唇去尋找李玟爀的，綿密的吻之間他不禁分神思考那種熟悉感從何而來。

李玟爀的舌頭探了進來，兩人慵懶地讓舌頭交纏，不經意勾到齒間的瞬間電流又再次接通了劉基賢全身。

「很舒服，但是……」

「但是？」

劉基賢翻了個身，彎腰就開始解李玟爀還穿得好好的褲子。他看得出來那人的內褲已經鼓起了一包；劉基賢滿足地輕嘆，然後拉下內褲低下頭就含住對方挺發的男根頂端。

龜頭頂到他的上顎，嘴巴被充滿的熟悉感覺令劉基賢呻吟出聲。李玟爀的十指插進他的髮間，胯間反覆往上頂，略顯粗暴的動作讓劉基賢差點喘不過氣。他沒多久便覺得上顎被頂得酥酥麻麻的，近似方才被玩弄口腔時的快感令他的腰再次軟了下來。對方的動作緩了緩，劉基賢大口吸進氧氣後，又再次乖巧地以雙手捧著李玟爀的莖身，上下吞吐傲人地挺立的前端。意識朦朧之間他聽到李玟爀的喘息，那人抵上他喉頭的前端頂了一下、兩下，然後溫熱的液體便灌進了他的口腔。

劉基賢把精液都吞了下去，乖順地幫李玟爀舔舐乾淨柱身後，又彷似討稱讚的小動物一樣抬眼看向對方。李玟爀摸了摸他的髮頂，又讓他過來跟自己接吻。

「所以，到底是怎麼一回事？」

鍥而不捨地追問自己的李玟爀果然是一隻執念很強的大型犬……劉基賢分心地親了親對方的唇，馬上被那人按住唇抗議不要再嘗試改變話題。

劉基賢好像找出自己以前怎麼總是給李玟爀口交一下就硬了。


End file.
